The Beginning of The Beginning
by Confessed4Life
Summary: After saving the world, yet again, Richard and Kahlan are now free to start their new journey. One together.


Standing in front of a full length mirror, Kahlan turned sideways, trying to get a better look at the dress she was wearing. Stepping to the side, she twisted the material with a frown as she pushed back her shoulders and turned to her sister. Dennee had been sitting in the small chair beside her for the past four hours, watching as she tried on dress after dress, trying to find the right one. The chair sat before a window that overlooked the lower city, providing a beautiful view as the sun continued to rise to the highest point in the sky.

She shifted her legs to get comfortable as she sniffed the air, closing her eyes to the faint scent of apple pie cooking downstairs for them. "Does it matter what you wear? I've some of your other dresses that have been ripped and you two haven't even been together yet. This dress will end up in pieces."

Kahlan looked away from her sister as her cheeks grew red. "Of course it matters. I want him to like it." Running her hands over the dress, she sighed. The dark dress blended with her hair, covering almost all of her chest, making her scratch and try to pull it from her body. "I don't like this one."

"I knew that the moment you saw yourself in it."

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked as she looked from herself in the mirror to her sister and back again.

Laughing, Dennee shook her head and stood up. "I did, but you insisted I give it a chance." Pushing aside a few dresses on the long rack, seeing a multitude of colors in every shade that she could imagine. Red silk that lightly touched the ground, followed by a beautiful violet dress that was beaded with a black bow tied around the waist. Every dress had sleeves, both long and short, lace and silk each beautiful in their own way. Three dresses stood out among the rest. One, a dark green, long sleeved form-fitting dress, the length of the sleeves done in a beautiful lighter shade of sheer lace. Another was a mix of black and white. Most of the body was white, trimmed in the black as the lacing that formed to the back; the sleeves growing outward, spreading like angel wings. The last of the three, was nothing like them, but beautiful. After a few moments, she shifted her eyes back to her sister. "What did you say was his favorite color?"

"Blue." Kahlan called back as she tossed the dress over the privacy screen. "Do we have anything blue?"

"A few. Kahlan, why did you ask Hannah to make you so many dresses?"

"Because I wanted to be sure that I had the right one." She said as she reached for the light blue dress that her sister held out for her.

Returning to her seat, Dennee looked out of the window behind her. "Have you seen what he's wearing?"

"No, but I am curious. Zedd's kept him away from me just in case he said anything." She stepped out into view and walked instantly to the mirror. "What do you think?"

"I think that you're wearing your wedding dress."

Beaming with joy, Kahlan turned around to face the other woman. "Do you think that he'll like it?"

"He'll love it."

"How did it go?" Zedd asked as he entered the garden to find the Mother Confessor kneeling beside the small pond, feeding the ducks. The sun shined down brightly around her, making her use a hand to shield her eyes from its rays.

Grinning up at the wizard, she nodded. "I found what I was looking for. I think he will like it."

"Do you like it?"

"I do. It was the only one I felt comfortable in and I tried each one on just to be sure. It's beautiful." She laughed, "I never thought that I would wear a wedding dress and I spent almost an entire day trying them on for my wedding. Sometimes I expect to wake up and find that this has all been a dream. That it's all been just a beautiful dream."

Kneeling down beside her, he took a piece of bread from her hand and began breaking it into small pieces, his tall, slender body blocking the sun from hitting her face. "You won't. The love you and Richard feel for each other could never fit into a dream. It's far too strong."

Meeting his eyes, she widened her smile and pushed her long, dark hair over her shoulder, tilting her head into the sunlight. "I didn't think it was possible to love someone like this. Not without being forced to."

"That is the beauty of magic. Surprises the best of us every day and shows us a truth about ourselves that we never saw before." The ducks waddled around them, greedily taking the bread from their hands and quacking their thanks as they were pushed aside by the others that emerged from the water. "He wanted to see you today. He thought he would die if he had to spend another moment without you. I had to use a web to keep him from running off to find you."

Kahlan beamed with the joy of hearing her friend's words. The thought of Richard being so determined to see her warmed her heart. "I'm excited," she admitted sheepishly. "I feel like a small child on her birthday, waiting to open her gifts." She blinked as she watched a mother duck lead her ducklings to the water, sending her thoughts to what their life would be like with their children.

"Richard found it nearly impossible to think of anything else. For a time, he insisted that you two were not getting married soon enough." The wizard laughed, his long white hair flowing backwards in the light breeze that filled the air with the scent of numerous flowers. "I think that he would have preferred to marry you the instant you agreed to him."

Smiling, she looked down to the ducks and sighed. "Zedd, after we- After we get married, do you think it would be possible for Richard and I to go- Do you think he will want to go home?"

"Child, his home is with you. He will go wherever you go."

"I know," she said softly, looking back to the old wizard. "I know that he would, but that's not what I want. Zedd, I want him to be happy and I'm not sure that he will be happy here."

Nodding knowingly, Zedd took another piece of bread and broke it into pieces. "I am sure that he will find something." Looking from the ducks to the Mother Confessor, the wizard tilted his head. "You shouldn't worry, dear. If he thought he would be unhappy, he would tell you."

"I'm not sure that he would. He never thinks about himself." A small smile came to her lips at the thought. "He's always thinking of others. I don't think he's realized what his life would become here." Meeting his eyes, she frowned in sadness. "Zedd I love Richard, but I can't help but wonder if I am doing the right thing. All this time, I was worried about destroying his soul and now I feel as though I am destroying his life."

He shook his head and moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. "Richard would disagree. He loves you; he knows what he's doing." He paused, waiting for his words to sink into the Confessor's mind. "What does your dress look like?"

"Kahlan?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, making the water spill over the top of the bathtub that she lay comfortably in. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he poked his head around the door. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She lowered herself deeper into the water, making sure that she was completely submerged and out of his site. "I know." She watched a smile grow onto his face as he crept slowly into the room. The bathtub sat in the far side of the room, surrounded by dozens of lighted candles, filling the room with a soft glow. As he came closer, he took in a deep breath, taking a moment to enjoy the scent of gardenia that filled the air around them. He kept his eyes on hers, unwavering as he came closer.

Richard came to a stop a few feet before her, not wanting to pressure them both with his presence, he sat down in a small, thin chair. "What?"

Grinning, she inched down a little more in the water, letting it touch her lips. "I'm not moving as long as you're sitting there."

"Oh really?" He laughed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "I can sit here all night. How long do you think it will take for the water to get cold and you want to get out?"

"Richard!" she giggled, splashing some of the water out of the tub towards him. "You can't stay in here."

Nodding, he leaned back in the chair. "Of course not, but I don't think that you will push me out of the door." Crossing his arms over his chest, he smiled widely with the knowledge that he was right. "But," he added with a laugh, "if you wanted to, I wouldn't stop you."

Looking down to the water, she felt her cheeks burn as she imagined emerging from the bath and pulling him into her arms. "Richard," she whispered breathlessly as she returned her eyes to his.

Leaning forward again, he sighed. "Did it go well today?"

A smile came to her lips as she moved in the water, sitting up slightly to get a better look at him. "It did. If it didn't, I don't think Dennee would have the strength to go through it another day."

"That many?"

Grinning, Kahlan leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and released a soft laugh. "I didn't want to pick the wrong one."

"That wouldn't have been possible."

Shaking her head, she sat up straight, forgetting that she was naked. "You didn't see some of them." Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she looked down and gave a sigh of relief that the bubbles covered her completely. "Some of them were not very pretty."

"You make everything beautiful."

Moving to the edge of the tub, she folded her arms over the top and laid her chin on them. "Did you find something?"

"Yes, Zedd made sure that I found something that would be suitable for marrying the Mother Confessor." he beamed with joy as he inched closer to her, sitting on the very edge of the seat. "Kahlan, he said that I needed to talk to you." She looked away, ashamed and he stood up, walking to the tub and kneeling before it, keeping his eyes on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied, "I was just wondering about a few things."

"Wondering about what?" His voice was calm and soothing, bringing her eyes to his in comfort and without fear as he laid his hand on her wet elbow. "Kahlan, you can talk to me."

Lifting her head, she looked down to his hand as it slid down her arm and grasped hers. "I know Richard, I- I was just being silly. It was nothing."

"If was something or you wouldn't have been wondering about it." With his free hand, he reached up to her face and pushed back her damp hair before resting it on her cheek. "What was it?"

"Do you think that you'll be happy here?"

"What?" His head moved back, shocked by her question and afraid that he hadn't shown her how happy he already was. "Kahlan, of course I will. I'll be here with you."

"I know Richard, but I- Things will change once we're married."

"Nothing could change to the point of making me unhappy. As long as I am with you, I will be happy. Kahlan, I'm not even sure that happy is a word strong enough."

She shook her head, fighting herself to continue looking into his eyes. "I'm afraid that once you see, you'll-"

"No. Never," he said quickly, not giving her a chance to finish the thought he knew ran through her head. He could never regret marrying her. If he regretted anything, it was that it had taken him so long to find a way to be with her, to love her enough. That, he regretted. Taking her face in both of his hands, he pulled her to him, lifting her slightly from the tub as he pressed his lips against hers and gave her a gentle, but passionate kiss. With no hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, feeling the warmth of him as her fingers ran up into his hair.

Her body pushed towards him as his hands moved over her back, passing the water. Frustrated by the tub between them, he began leaning forward, pushing her back so that he was able to get a little bit closer without actually touching her. Pushing her hands against his chest, Kahlan broke their kiss and sunk back into the water as she stared up at him. Running his tongue over his lips, savoring the taste that was the woman he loved, before opening his eyes to meet hers. She was smiling, one of his favorite smiles. It was one that she rarely showed and only when they were alone. "I love you." He smiled widely and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"The water's getting cold, you'll want to finish before you get out," he said over his shoulder as he began walking to the door.

"Richard," she called back to him, making him stop and turn around. "I love you too."

The sun was high in the sky, its rays burning down upon the guests that gathered to witness the union of the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. The people squeezed together, trying to make enough room for everyone. Rose petals covered the ground, lining the path that the bride would be taking through the crowd. The chairs were covered in silk and a dark red sash that was tied into one of the most beautiful bows the city had ever seen. Before all the lines of chairs sat a white arch, covered in vines that were intertwined with different flowers.

Standing beneath the arch, Richard stood in the Rahl colors as he waited. Brushing his fingers through his hair, he breathed deeply, his heart pounding as time passed, bringing him closer to his future; bringing him closer to her. It had been hours since he had seen her and with each passing moment, he found himself growing desperate for her. He couldn't wait to see her, to see how beautiful she looked as she made her way towards him. Blocking the sun with his hand, he looked over the rows of people, smiling widely to his friends as they waved to him.

Cara, who stood behind him, crossed her arms as she grew impatient by the wait. Shifting her weight, she let out a sigh to bring his attention to her. "Not your kind of party?"

"Parties are not a good use of time."

"This one is." Richard beamed at his friend, "Marrying Kahlan is the greatest use of time." The blonde rolled her eyes, and took in a deep breath of frustration. "You should be happy. Me marrying Kahlan means that you won't have to follow me around everywhere."

"Of course I will. You can't be trust to go anywhere alone and now that you will be the husband of the Mother Confessor, I will have to be sure that you are not murdered in your sleep."

"I think that you just like following me around."

"It does not matter what you think."

Nodding, he turned back to the lines of chairs and pushed back his hair, wiping the sweat from his forehead as his nerves continued to run wild. He could feel his heart pounding in anticipation as he waited for his life to walk in. The room grew quiet as Dennee stepped beside him and whispered in his ear, making his smile widen across his face. Looking back to where she would arrive, his heart stopped at her beauty.

Kahlan stood at the beginning of the row, staring at him as she tried to calm her nerves. She wore was a light blue dress that caressed her, showing every curve with a blood-colored ribon around the waist. The bodice was cut square just above her breasts and the lace sleeves hung off her shoulders, exposing most of her chest and shoulders. Richard's eyes roamed over her, bringing his heart pounding in passion as they moved lower and she came closer. The bottom of the dress flowed from her waist, covered in a lightly beaded sheer, moving slightly in the breeze as she made her way towards him.

All eyes were upon her as she stepped closer, each person in the crowd staring with their mouths open, smiles on their faces at the beautiful woman walking past them. They couldn't be happier that the Mother Confessor was getting married, even if they didn't understand how it was possible. They had never seen a Confessor this way before and for the first time since they could remember, they weren't afraid of their leader. Kahlan was different than the others.

He released the breath he didn't know he was holding in a gasp as she came to a stop before him. His mouth hung open as he took her hands and stepped in close to her. "You look beautiful," he managed to breathe out softly.

She was certain she was blushing, but the smile on his face kept her from being embarrassed. "Thank you."

They continued to stare at each other as Zedd stepped before them and began speaking. His words went nearly unheard as the couple lost themselves in stares and the feel of their hands connected. Richard began stroking his thumb over the back of her hand, using what little connection they had to be closer to her. Tightening her hand on his, Kahlan grinned widely as she reminded herself to breathe. Neither able to believe that they were at last getting married.

After a few minutes of barely listening, Zedd said the words and with no hesitation, Richard pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. For a brief moment, they were lost in each other, both giving into their desire. The wizard cleared his throat after a moment, bringing the couple back. Breaking their kiss, Richard pressed his forehead to hers and took in a deep breath, still smiling with joy. Taking her hand, they both turned towards the cheering crowd, looking over them as they clapped and screamed in happiness.

Walking through the crowd, he tightened his hold on his wife's hand as he continuously looked over at her beaming face. He had never seen her smile in such a way, in such happiness and he knew that this would not be the last time. He would spend the rest of his life making her smile this way, making her happy. That was the only way to live. Meeting her eyes, he pulled her gently around the corner and pressed his lips to hers once again. Letting out a soft moan, Kahlan pulled him closer as she pushed herself into him.

Trailing his lips over her jaw, he moved his hands over her, smiling against her skin as she breathed out his name and pulled at his hair. Her head fell back against the wall as he showered her chest and neck with warm, wet kisses.

"You two might want to make an appearance at your party before you devour each other."

Richard ripped his lips from her chest and turned towards the woman's voice. "We'll be there in a few minutes." Kahlan said breathlessly as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

"See that you are. The guests would like to pay their respects to the happy couple."

"Very happy couple." he corrected the other Confessor, who stared at them knowingly.

"Give us another minute, please Dennee?" The other woman simply nodded and then walked away with a wide grin. "She'll come back in a few minutes."

"Then we have to make this time count." He connected their lips and instantly pushed his tongue out and against her lips, begging for the entrance she quickly gave him.

"We don't have to stay long," Kahlan said under her breath, being sure that only Richard heard her. "Once we are greeted by the Council, we no longer have an obligation to stay here." Upon hearing her words, he began pulling her through the crowd towards them ."No Richard, we can't-" she laughed, "we can't go to them." Looking at her, he forced back his smile and tried to frown, making a pouting face. "Don't look at me like that," she smiled, giving him a gentle push. "We won't have to wait very long. Sarah has already had a few drinks; they will want to get her to her room soon."

Following her gaze, he fought back a laugh at the woman swaying to the soft music, stumbling as she tried to dance. Inching closer to his wife, Richard looked around the grand hall. He had never seen so many people before, so many people walking around them with smiles and talking happily with those around them. He found it difficult to concentrate on those who stopped them, shaking his hand and bowing to Kahlan as they congratulated the new couple. His mind continued fading to the thoughts he had imagined of being with her, of holding her against him and it was very distracting to have her so close and yet not close enough.

Sensing his frustration, Kahlan released his hand and wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him closer as she laid her head against his shoulder. She continued to nod politely to everyone around them, thanking them for being there to celebrate their day of union. A wide smile crossed her face as her eyes met the big brown eyes of their friend, Chase. "Congratulations!" he half shouted as he stepped over to them, pulling his wife along by the hand.

"That was a beautiful ceremony," Emma whispered as she came closer to Kahlan, "and you look beautiful."

The Confessor beamed at her friends words, "Thank you." Wrapping her arms around her, she hugged her tightly. "You look beautiful too."

"I bet you can't wait to get out of here," Chase said softly with a grin.

"You have no idea," he replied breathlessly.

Letting out a roaring laugh, Chase slapped his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. "Congratulations!" Taking his wife's hand again, he moved backwards, pulling her away from them. "Let's give them some time alone."

Richard grinned as he watched his friends walk away, leaving them open to speak to the Council that made their way towards them.

He couldn't wait to get into their room. Pushing her back against the wall, he began kissing her neck, shoulders and chest as his hands roamed over her, bringing out soft moans of pleasure. Tightening his hair in her fists, Kahlan pushed her head back into the wall, trying to push her chest closer to his lips, needing more contact with him. Her breaths came in pants, his name leaving her lips every few seconds in the heated passion. Pulling her waist from the wall, he lifted her into his arms, groaning as she pulled up her dress; allowing her to wrap her legs around him. Sliding her back against the wall, he inched her closer to the door of her room.

He fumbled to open the door, not wanting to pull his lips from her skin. The soft giggle that fled from deep within her, echoed down the hall. Once it was open, he carried her into the room, letting her kick the door shut before he pulled his lips from her chest and looked around. The room was larger than any of the others he had seen and there were lit candles all around, giving the room perfect light to see each other. Rose petals covered the floor, scenting the room with a faint, sweet smell.

"We're married."

"We are," she breathed out as his hands moved over her back.

Smoothly, he carried her across the room to their bed and gently crawled over her. Their lips collided as their tongues tangled together. The feel of her warmth beneath him nearly drove him mad as he pulled frantically at her dress, doing his best to remove it without ripping it. She pushed up into him, desperate for him, her body begging for him in a fury of passion. Kahlan pushed at his robes, needing to feel him against her. The sound of her dress ripping brought out a loud fit of giggles from her throat as he pulled it from her body, suddenly not caring that he had ruined it.

He pulled back as she pushed his robes from his shoulders and looked down at her. His heart thumped wildly at the sight of her. The way her body glowed in the candlelight was intoxicating. Sitting up over her, he trailed his fingers over her chest, watching as her eyes slid closed, trusting him completely with her body. Taking one of her breasts in his hand, Richard lowered his lips to her skin and began kissing every inch of her that he could reach. Panting his name, she grabbed his hand and held it to her, lifting her back off of the bed, trying to gain more contact.

The feel of his lips moving over her, his tongue sliding across her skin was unearthly. Never had she imagined anything feeling so wonderful, so pure and full of passion. She never thought it was possible for her to experience such love. Fisting his hair, she pulled him against her, losing herself in the feel of him above her. He continued to explore her body with his lips, spending extra time on certain areas that made her gasp or moan his name. Her skin was soft and silky, begging for his touch.

Kissing his way up her body, he ran his tongue smoothly over her neck before returning his lips to hers. His hand never left her breasts, her own still holding it tightly to her as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down against her. He moaned into her mouth, slightly surprised by her boldness. Without warning, she rolled them over, pushing her hair over out of her face as she looked down at him. She lost her breath at the desire in his eyes, his desire for her. Lowering her head, she attacked his chest as he had done hers; kissing it frantically, while teasing his skin with her tongue. He parted his lips for air as she moved lower, her hands moving ahead and unlacing his pants.

Her name left his lips as she pushed his pants from his waist, releasing the pressure. Keeping her lips on him, she looked up and met his eyes, watching as she dropped his pants to the floor. He couldn't take it any longer. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her up to him and reconnected their lips. She pushed down against him, trying to get pressure where she needed it. She lifted herself slightly as he reached between them, giving his hands room to move.

Their lips parted, letting out a soft gasp from both of them as he lowered her onto him. The connection was beyond anything they had imagined. He held her to him for a moment, waiting for her moment. His head pushed back into the pillow as she began moving over him, his fingers digging into her hips as he helped to steady her. He could hear her breathing in gasps, struggling to fill her lungs with air as she sat upward. Opening his eyes, he watched her, entranced by the vision of her. She held onto his hands, leaving her chest and stomach exposed to his eyes and if it was possible, his heart pounded even more.

He watched her for a few moments, mesmerized by the way she moved over him, whimpering his name with nearly every move. Moving his hands up her sides, he grabbed her breasts, bringing out a louder moan of pleasure as she pushed into his touch. She was rising quickly and the very sight of her was pushing him over the edge. Pulling her down to him, he rolled them slowly, being sure not to lose their connection. Her eyes opened as he lifted her arms above her head and held her wrists firmly, but gently in one of his hands. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes, but no fear, so he pressed his lips against hers, trying to help ease her.

Using his free hand, he moved it over her side, touching every inch of her that he was able, bringing her eyes to slide closed. She held her hands where he left them as he moved both hands over her, never tiring of the feel of her body. Grabbing the headboard, Kahlan pushed back her head and cried out his name, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Richard began kissing his way back to her lips, wanting to be there when they reached their height together. Grabbing his head, she held his face to hers, giving up the option to breath as her body whithered beneath him.

The strength of her magic tore through the air, ripping through the cry of his name that flowed from her lips and the loud moan of hers as his head fell to the crook of her neck. He thought it would rip him from her and throw him across the room, making him hold onto her tightly. He never wanted to leave her arms, the comfort, thrill and pleasure that only she could provide.

"Spirits, Richard," she gasped as she struggled to find her breath, her chest heaving beneath him as she began running her fingers through his hair. "That was..." Her voice faded as she breathed heavily, unable to finish her thought.

"Spectacular," he said just as breathlessly as she had. Lifting his head, he grinned down at her. "Kahlan, I've been dreaming about that for a long time and nothing that I had imagined, that I had dreamed comes close to how amazing that was."

She nearly blushed as she tilted her head, a smile playing at her lips. "Better than before?"

Richard knew instantly what she meant, the one thing he had regretted. He had been with her while she was split in two, only to then learn that it was not the woman he loved. He had many times expressed his feelings about the night, telling her that he if he had known; he would have never been with her. Each time, she would smile lovingly and tell him it was all right and she wasn't upset. One night, he had taken her hands and held them tightly as he confessed his thoughts. He felt as though by being with her before was saying that that was how he wanted her, but it wasn't the truth. He wanted all of her. "There is no comparison."

He let out a soft sigh as he inched upwards, bringing his face above hers. "Kahlan, this, now with you is so much more. This is you, all of you and me. Nothing could be greater than you and me."

Finding herself lost for words, she lifted her head from the pillow, she pressed her lips against his. The kiss was slow, neither feeling the need or the strength to rush. Her fingers massaged his head, holding him close as he cupped one of her cheeks in his hand, his thumb slowly caressing her soft skin. Breaking apart, he rolled onto his side, turning his wife with him, not wanting to lose touch with her flesh. Kahlan pulled herself in close to him, her head beneath his chin, her nose pushed against his chest. She had never felt more comfortable, safer and she couldn't help the grin that was glued on her lips.

She never thought that she would live her life feeling those things, being happy in a way that everyone dreamed of and here she was. His fingers circled around her back slowly, grinning as she pushed herself into him. His eyes slid shut as she pressed her lips to his chest, a soft whimper leaving his lips as she left warm, open-mouth kisses. Pulling back, Kahlan looked at him, watching his smile widen as she trailed her fingers over his chest and moved down slowly over his stomach. He kept still, giving her the chance to explore his body.

After a moment, she pushed him onto his back and lifted herself up on her elbow and draped her other arm over his chest. He watched her face, the wonder in her eyes as she felt the muscles in his chest move beneath her touch. She pulled her hand back at the sudden movement, a smile on her mouth as she lowered her head and fought back a laugh. Bringing her hand back to his stomach, Richard purposely stretched and flexed his muscles, allowing her to get used to the feeling. Her hand stayed as his fell to his side and slowly, she began her re-exploration.

She was fascinated by the scars and freckles that covered his skin. She ran her fingers over everything, following them with her lips and tongue. He watched her as she moved lower, her fingers working into his skin as she kissed him. Looking up, she met his eyes and pulled her lips from his skin and grinned. "What?"

"I could get used to this."

"What?" she asked playfully, pressing her lips together to hide the grin.

Lifting himself up onto his elbows and forearms, he grinned widely. "Lying in bed with you, naked."

A smile spread across her mouth as she moved over him, pushing his back to the bed. "Me too."

Just as she began to lower her head to his, he pushed her back, sitting her up straight above him; her knees, on the sides of his waist, holding her up. Reaching up, he pushed her hair over her shoulders, leaving her completely exposed. "You're so beautiful," he said as he ran his hands up her thighs, over her hips and over her sides. Bringing his hands to her stomach, he traced his fingers over the scar he had given her more than a year ago. The scar of an agiel was unmistakable. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. You saved my life."

"I hurt you."

Taking his hand away from the scar, she leaned forward, hovering her face over his. "It doesn't hurt now."

"Are you sure?" he questioned as he flipped her onto her back and moved down. "I can make it feel so much better." Pressing his lips to the mended skin, he looked up and met her eyes as he slowly, ran his tongue over her. Her eyes slid shut, his name left her lips in a breathless gasp as she grasped the sheets beneath her. Laying his hands over hers, Richard kissed his way up her body, spending a few extra moments on her chest before he came to her lips.

He couldn't imagine ever leaving their bed, her body and arms, from the way she held him to her, he knew that she felt the same way. As long as it was possible, they were going to lay in bed, naked, together.

******END******


End file.
